


it ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth

by Catja



Series: Kink Memes 2019 [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Friends to Lovers, Multi, Oral Sex, POV Raven Reyes, Past Finn Collins/Clarke Griffin, Past Finn Collins/Raven Reyes, Polyamory, Riding, Smut, The 100 (TV) Kink Meme, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 01:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catja/pseuds/Catja
Summary: Everyone said it’d be a mistake to move in together, no matter how great it looked on paper, but the extra four hundred bucks in her bank account every month are definitely worth all of the nights Raven’s wondering which combination of her housemates is going to turn romantic and/or sexual.Their feelings could suck it. They were going to make this work.





	it ain't much I'm asking, if you want the truth

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed, minimally edited. Title from Queen.

Everyone said it’d be a mistake to move in together, no matter how great it looked on paper. A well maintained but awkwardly laid out townhouse, with three bedrooms and two point five baths, for half of their combined monthly budget? No way in hell were four grad students ever going to say no to that deal. Their feelings could suck it. They were going to make this work.

It was pretty easily decided that Echo and Clarke, who knew each other the least and had, therefore, the least complicated feelings toward each other, would take the two second-floor bedrooms, Clarke in the larger and Echo, who somehow has almost nothing in the way of worldly possessions, in the smaller. Bellamy, who didn’t care about privacy after growing up with Octavia, would take the loft over the living room, lined with built-in bookcases. No one minded that Raven got the main floor master, as long as she didn’t mind Bellamy coming in to use her shower. And she never minded, since half the time he was coming in all sweaty from his early morning jog, just at the perfect time for her to ogle him from the comfort of her bed before she has to get ready for her day, and the other half she wasn’t around anyway.

At least she and Clarke have long since worked out their issues, and Raven has no objection to Echo. Sure, sometimes she’s reminded of why Clarke was the first girl she’d been attracted to, ever since she walked in on Clarke bouncing on Finn’s dick and couldn’t take her eyes off of Clarke’s tits. And other times she sees Echo and Bellamy doing their weird tense flirting thing and can’t tell who she’s more jealous of, or Bellamy and Clarke doing _their_ weird tense flirting thing and can’t stop thinking about what they’d be like together. Or Echo and Clarke doing their weird sizing each other up slash drooling over each other thing. It’s fine. The extra four hundred bucks in her bank account every month are definitely worth all of the nights Raven’s wondering which combination of her housemates is going to turn romantic and/or sexual.

It would be nice to know how this is going to turn out, though, once someone, anyone, gets off their ass and actually makes a move. Raven has no idea who’s going to crack first, and she’d like some notice.

Turns out, it’s Raven.

They’re all hanging out together, on the one evening when no one has class or a job to be at, yelling at Chopped contestants and bickering about their takeout options. Bellamy’s on the couch, sprawled between Clarke and Echo as usual, and Raven is a few feet away on the floor, back against the loveseat, halfway through the stretches her PT assigned her this week, listening to them argue. He’s starting to get a little handsy, like he always does after a couple of beers, one hand curled around Clarke’s ankle, slowing moving higher, his other arm on the couch behind Echo, fingers barely brushing against her bare shoulder, and even though the last thing Raven wants is to see is this whole thing turning into some kind of threesome situation, it’s pretty fucking hot.

“Get a room, jesus,” Raven snaps, finally, “no one wants to see that.”

Clarke pulls away from Bellamy, blushing, but Echo just smirks.

“All of us?” Echo asks. “Not sure that’s really what you want, babe.”

Raven huffs, trying not to watch Bellamy trying to pull Clarke back in, fingers swirling gently up her leg. “What I want is to stop seeing all of this in public areas of the house. It’s getting old.”

“That seems like a waste,” Clarke says, soft. She lets Bellamy pull her legs into his lap, and tucks her bare toes under Echo’s thigh. “If you’re out here.”

“You picking Raven, then?” Bellamy asks. "Don't blame you, Raven's the best." It doesn't quite land as a joke.

Raven expects Clarke to protest, but instead, she says, “I think we should all pick Raven.”

Raven’s never felt this tense or this wet before. She’d thought she’d goad Bellamy into finally doing something, and Raven could console whomever was left, or maybe Clarke would go for Echo after all. Clarke definitely complained enough about being able to hear Echo and Roan through the wall, back when that was happening, the same way she complained about all the night’s Bellamy spent at Gina’s. Raven didn’t hate the thought of letting Bellamy move down from his loft and into her bed, if that happened.

“You mean no one should pick anyone,” Echo says. Someone on Raven’s giant tv is getting eliminated, but none of them are paying attention.

Clarke shrugs. “That’s our problem, isn’t it? No one’s willing to just pick, and it’s fucking stressful. So we could just… not.” She looks at Echo, quirks her brow in a challenge. “We can share, can’t we?”

“Share them both?” Echo asks, slow.

“Don’t tell me you’ve never thought about it,” Clarke says, eyes shifting to Bellamy, who grins.

“All four of us, sharing? Most nights, yeah, and sometimes in the shower.”

Raven grins back. “In my shower? Dick.”

“That’s what I bring to this situation, yeah,” Bellamy says, and all of a sudden the tension breaks. Clarke smacks his chest, and he catches her hand. This time, when Echo and Raven share a glance over their obvious fondness, it doesn’t ache at all.

It can’t possibly work out this well for Raven.

Echo presses a kiss against Bellamy’s temple, hand on Clarke’s knee, then slides down onto the floor and crawls toward Raven. “You look lonely, babe,” she says, and kisses her, and wow.

Raven had been very, very sure she’s bisexual, or something, but it’s nice to have the confirmation. Echo kisses the same way she spars, like it’s a dance, give and take, like she’s so sure of winning she can just enjoy the action. She’s leaning over Raven, one hand on her waist, fingers gentle against bare skin where Raven’s tank top rode up during her stretches. Raven reaches out, hesitant, and finds Echo’s stomach. She doesn’t quite have the nerve to see if Echo isn’t wearing a bra, again, or just how toned her ass is, so she slides her hand to Echo’s back, pulling her closer.

She can feel Echo smile against her mouth, which makes Raven smile. It’s hard to keep kissing, so they give up for the moment. Echo lets her forehead rest against Raven’s for a moment, then turns just far enough to see what the other two are doing.

Raven gets distracted by her view down Echo’s top - nope, no bra, and of course she’s perfect, it’s almost impossible to look away - but then Clarke lets out a sharp gasp and Raven has to see.

She’s lying on the couch, Bellamy on top of her, shirt rucked up so he can mouth at her breasts. They look even better than Raven remembers, with Bellamy’s hands cupping them, lips sucking marks into her cleavage. Clarke’s face is almost better. She’s trying so hard to watch, but she can barely keep her eyes open. Raven can’t blame her.

Raven starts to stand, and Echo rises to help her get across the room without having to put her brace back on. She thanks her with a kiss, sharp and not long enough, then settles on the ground, stopping only to pull off her shirt and bralette.

Bellamy doesn’t notice her, his attention solely on Clarke, but Clarke turns toward Raven. “Wanna kiss you,” Clarke gasps out, eyes struggling to focus.

And, well, Raven’s never been able to say no to Clarke, not since they walked out of Finn’s apartment and Clarke wanted to have a drink together.

Clarke’s lips are already parted when Raven kisses her, and it’s nothing like Raven had ever imagined, kissing Clarke for the first time, and she’s been imagining it for fucking _years_. The first time, that first night, Raven had been barely nineteen, her leg still whole, sharing a bottle of cheap gin back and forth on Clarke’s tiny dorm bed, blushing when Clarke said she was still wet and desperate, even a couple hours later, since Finn hadn’t managed to get her off before Raven walked in, and Raven admitted that she’d never really thought of girls before, but she thought Clarke was pretty damn hot. She’d almost thought something could happen between them, but they’d passed out not long after that, curled up together. They never really talked about it, or did anything like that again. Raven had always imagined Clarke making the first move, kissing her confidently like she does everything else in life, but now, Clarke’s loose and willing, so distracted by Bellamy that she lets Raven take the lead.

Raven loves it. Her mouth is so soft, and she’s panting and gasping whenever Bellamy does something right. The angle’s all wrong so Raven can’t manage to keep kissing Clarke for too long, but Echo’s behind her, hands grazing her sides, and it’s easy to lean back against Echo, tilt her head so Echo can search out the spots on her neck that will make her gasp the most. Raven combs her fingers through Clarke’s hair, already a little damp with sweat. She looks wrecked, and they’ve barely started.

They wind up tangled together on the floor, most of their clothing since discarded, Echo in the middle. Raven’s leaning against the couch, legs spread so Echo can lay against her stomach. Clarke’s on her knees, mouth fastened to Echo’s cunt, with Bellamy sprawled next to them, coaxing Clarke on with his hand in her hair. Raven watches Clarke and plays with Echo’s breasts, testing the weight of them in her hands, tugging experimentally then, when Echo gasps, pinches harder. When she whines, Bellamy leans down to soothe the hurt with his mouth.

Raven likes watching. Really, _really_ likes it. Honestly, Raven’s surprised she’s never thought about it before. Maybe watching just always seemed like it would leave her on the outside, left behind again. But she’d never been able to stop looking.

It’s not long at all before Echo’s coming, her cries swallowed up in Bellamy’s kiss, and then Clarke sits up, stretching. Raven runs her hands up and down Echo’s arms and watches Bellamy lean over to pull Clarke against him, licking Echo’s taste from her mouth. When he moans, appreciative, Raven lets her hand drift down between Echo’s legs, gentle, slipping one finger to feel the last of her aftershocks. Echo watches Raven’s hand retreat with heavy eyes, biting her lip when Raven licks the wetness away. Raven makes a bit of a show of it, making sure to get every last drop. When she opens her eyes, everyone’s watching her, and for a second she feels self-conscious, but whatever. She’s hot, they all know it.

“I think Raven needs orgasms next,” Clarke says, firm.

Bellamy chuckles and tweaks her nipple. “Bossy princess.”

She squirms in his arms. “Sorry, do you disagree? Did you have something else on your group sex wishlist?”

“I’m pretty sure I’m going to be covered in hot girls no matter what, so—”

Raven kicks at him with her good leg, and jostles Echo a bit. “I think Clarke should ride you,” she says to Bellamy.

“Fuck yes,” Echo agrees, holding out a limp hand so Raven can high-five her. “That’s definitely also on my group sex wishlist.

Bellamy’s eyes go dark. “What do you think, baby?” He slides his hand down to Clarke’s pussy, slipping one finger and then another inside her. “You want me in here?”

Clarke just whimpers, but that’s enough answer for everyone.

Bellamy pulls away, and the whimper drags out into a whine as his fingers slip out of her. “Gotta grab a condom,” he says, standing. As he walks past, Raven grabs his hand to get a taste of Clarke. Her flavor is darker than Echo’s, richer, not as sweet.

Once Raven releases his hand, Bellamy runs his fingers back to her ponytail, tugging affectionately. “Feel free to start without me.”

They watch him go up the first few stairs, leg and ass muscles flexing, before he disappears around the corner.

“Raven still needs orgasms,” Clarke says again, looking at Echo.

Echo smirks back. “Course she does.” She turns around to kneel so she can tug Raven’s shorts off, taking her underwear with them, then cups Raven’s cunt with her hand, one finger sliding easily inside her. “She’s dripping,” Echo says to Clarke, spreading Raven’s lips open. Clarke slides a finger in alongside Echo’s, and it’s the hottest thing that has ever happened to Raven in her entire life. She watches the two girls fuck her, first with two fingers and then with four, and the only way it could be better was if Bellamy was here too.

“Fuck,” Raven bites out. “Kiss her, please,” she says, not to anyone in particular, but Clarke obliges, tilting Echo’s head toward her with her other hand.

This is the best idea. They should have done this months ago. Raven’s not sure why they ever bothered with anything else.

Raven can hear Bellamy coming back down the stairs, muttering a curse when he sees the girls, but it is actually impossible for her to look away.

“Hey, Bell, could you grab something from my room?” Clarke says. “The blue box under my nightstand? For something else on my wishlist.”

“I miss all the fun,” Bellamy says, teasing, but of course he goes to get it.

Echo pulls away from Clarke and bends down to flick her tongue against Raven’s clit. It’s only about fifteen seconds before she’s coming, back arching and head thrown back against the couch cushions. Raven can’t remember the last time she came this hard.

One of the hands pulls away from her twitching cunt. She still has two fingers inside her but she feels almost empty. A mouth presses against her own.

“Think you can come again?” Clarke murmurs against her lips. “Or are you done?”

Raven looks down at Echo, still finger-fucking her in slow, shallow strokes. “No, I can,” she says. “Just takes longer.”

“Good,” Echo says with a wicked grin, pulling her fingers out just enough to slip in a third as Bellamy returns.

Clarke looks up just long enough to smile in thanks when he drops her box on the couch. “I think she can take four again, she’s probably even wetter now,” she says.

“Your hands are smaller than mine,” Echo points out.

Raven shakes her head. “No, gimme more,” she says. “I can take it.”

Bellamy sits next to Raven and tugs Clarke over. She gets the condom on him and straddles his lap, rubbing her pussy along his dick, not quite letting him inside yet. “Raven’s being so good for us,” Clarke says, watching Echo work in another finger.

If Raven hadn’t come once already, it’d be impossible for Echo to get all four fingers inside her. Echo has such great hands, and long, slim, strong fingers. It’s the fullest Raven’s ever been, aside from that massive, two inch dildo she’d tried once then discarded when it was just too big for comfort, and even then, fingers or actual dicks always feel bigger than any similarly sized silicone replica. It’s different, with Echo looking up at her through those long lashes, flicking her tongue against her clit and fucking her so slow with those perfect fingers, barely able to move them at all.

Raven watches as Bellamy and Clarke get themselves situated, or rather while Clarke directs Bellamy to lay down where she wants him, on his back with his head next to Echo. He wraps his hands around Echo’s thighs and spreads them, tugging her hips down so he can eat her out. Raven can feel Echo gasping at the sudden stimulation, breath puffing against her pussy, so soft compared to her fingers.

Clarke straddles Bellamy again, one small hand wrapped around his giant dick, and she sinks down on him with a low moan. It’s just as hot as Raven knew it would be, she can practically feel her brain overwriting her old memories of Clarke and Finn with this new input. Clarke starts slow, rocking back and forth while she works Bellamy’s length inside her, eyes closed in concentration. It’s not long, though, before Clarke’s bouncing away, Bellamy’s hands on her hips, guiding her. Raven almost wishes she were close enough to kiss Clarke, to play with those tits, but Echo’s making her feel so fucking good.

Besides, this way, she gets to watch. Clarke looks so good, taking all of Bellamy now, leaning forward to press Echo down onto Bellamy. It looks like Clarke comes twice, one after another, or maybe her orgasms just last that long, but she just flops forward onto Bellamy’s chest, forehead against Echo’s thigh, and lets Bellamy fuck up into her.

That’s hot as hell too.

Raven feels it when Echo comes, like shockwaves traveling from Bellamy to Echo to Raven back to Clarke, the two girls watching Echo trembling. It sets Bellamy off, holding Clarke’s hips down hard while he throbs inside her.

If Echo didn’t stop for a minute, Raven would have come too, she was so close, but the interruption was just enough to set her back again, and she lets out a whine. Echo presses a few apologetic kisses to the insides of her thighs, then sets back to work once she’s caught her breath.

Bellamy gets up to get rid of the condom, leaving Clarke to curl up next to Raven. When he comes back, he settles on Raven’s other side.

Echo sits up a bit, leaning over to kiss Clarke and then Bellamy before she looks back down at Raven, fingers working faster again now that she’s mostly recovered.

But Clarke stops her. “I think Raven can take more,” she says, and presses Echo’s thumb against her fingers.

“Shit,” Bellamy breathes out, and Raven whines in agreement.

“Yeah, okay,” Echo says, and then slowly, carefully, she slides her all five fingers inside Raven.

When her fingers curl into a fist, Raven’s hips jerk off the floor. Bellamy holds her down so Echo can start fucking her with “Holy fucking shit, that’s your whole hand,” Raven gasps out. Echo’s barely moving but Raven can feel it through her whole body.

Clarke presses her hand down against Raven’s stomach, and fuck she can feel it, Clarke’s hand against Echo’s, and then Bellamy starts to rub at her clit, his finger so much rougher than Echo’s tongue had been, and it’s too much, it’s everything.

When Raven comes, harder than she ever has before in her life, she’s not sure whether it was Echo, twisting her hand in just the right way or just the sight of all three of them working so hard to make her feel good, but it doesn’t feel like any orgasm has before, she can feel it from her legs all the way up her spine. A gush of wetness floods out of her, and she loses track of everything for a minute or two, unable to focus on anything else.

When she comes back to herself, her whole body loose and sated, she’s lying on her side, Bellamy curled protectively around her. Clarke’s on her back beside her, underneath Echo, whose hand is still dripping onto Clarke’s chest.

“Holy shit,” Raven groans out, once her voice starts working again. She can feel Bellamy chuckle more than hear it, a rumble against her back.

Echo presses a kiss to Clarke’s temple. “You have the best ideas, baby.” She stretches, lazily, cat-like, then says, “The whole living room is a wet spot now.”

“If you want me to move, you’ll need to carry me out,” Raven says. “You broke me.”

“Not sorry,” Echo says. “Definitely going to do this again, right?”

Clarke hums. “Don’t worry, we’ve still got plenty on our wishlists left to get through. There’s more in that box to keep us busy.” But she smiles, looking exceedingly proud of herself, and no, Raven’s not worried.

**Author's Note:**

> Open to prompts in this verse over on [tumblr](http://www.catja.tumblr.com).


End file.
